Mixed Up: A glee fanfiction After Graduation
by jma123
Summary: Not a Klaine or Finchel fanfic so no hate comments please.See full summary in story but here's the basic.Kurt and Blaine are having relationship problems,Blaine's graduating soon,Kurt's coming to visit.Puck's in love with Rachel and has a big surprise for her,Quinn has big news and Finn and Sam get caught hooking up.Kurt runs into Chandler in NYC and Blaine maybe isn't gay.R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Up: A glee fanfiction

Summary: I'm sorry; this isn't a Klaine fanfic or Finchel, SO DON'T HATE. I absolutely love Klaine, but I wanted to write something different. The seniors have graduated. Kurt, Rachel, and Finn are living in NY, Santana and Mercedes live nearby, working as actresses. Mike lives a few states away, going to dance school. Puck is going to an acting college with Finn. Quinn lives in New Haven. The juniors are graduating soon. Kurt and Blaine are having bumps in their relationship, it being long distance and all. All of the glee characters are in odd relationships. My first fanfic, so please don't be harsh. This centers around Kurt's relationship and Blaine's relationship. SORRY I DIDN'T POST SONG LYRICS!

Couples: Kurt/Blaine (a little in the beginning) Kurt/Chandler, Puck/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Quinn/Artie, Finn/Sam, Santana/Brittany, Mercedes/Shane, Blaine/Jess

I WISH THAT I DID, BUT I DON'T OWN GLEE.

Kurt's POV- Chapter 1

Finally, I did it! Here I am, New York, NYADA, in an apartment with Rachel and Finn. And a lot of hard work got me here. After being rejected from our schools the first time, we both took sassy attitude (well, mostly me with the attitude) to the boards of our separate schools and confronted the members. Finn got accepted easily, but me, I was another story.

After being told no several times, I gave those members, including Carmen Tibido, a dazzling impromptu performance of "You Can't Stop the Beat." As soon as the last note of the song ended, I was accepted. I immediately called Rachel, and she moved her things in her apartment around to accommodate Finn and me, he had already called her. So the three of us were all set to be dazzling stars in New York, with Santana, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn living nearby. Plus, Sam, Brittany and Blaine are moving by us in a week, so the former New Directions are taking over New York!

Blaine. The one question of my New York life. He's seemed detached lately when we Skype, and he never texts me. I'm starting to be afraid I am falling out of love with Blaine, that maybe we aren't as compatible as we thought. I feel like I am only holding onto our relationship by a thin thread, and I wish he was here with me. I feel about to cry and honestly just need someone to hold me.

Wow, how did my excitement thoughts turn so depressing? I need to go shopping; a new military jacket can help me get my mind off of things. I walk over to Rachel's room and knock on her door.

She opens it up, smiling, "Hi, Kurt. What's up?"

"I was planning to go shopping, and thought I'd ask you to come along."

"Okay, sure. I know all of the best stores in New York City anyway. Just let me grab my coat." I nod, and Rachel goes over to her closet, grabbing a red coat and matching sailor-like hat. She has some style, but nothing close to me.

We head out of the apartment, leaving Finn sitting by his phone, happy we're leaving. He thinks Rachel and I don't know about his secret relationship. Well, we may not know everything, but we know a lot. Both Rachel and I have caught Sam and Finn making out when Sam visits on the weekends. However, next week, Sam will be moving into our apartment, and Blaine will be too, temporarily, before finding his own apartment. We planned on me moving in with him, but honestly I don't know. I go down to McKinley this weekend to watch him, Sam, Brittany, and Tina graduate. It's a shame Tina isn't coming to New York with us, but she is going to a drama school near Mike's dance school.

We step out onto the sidewalk, Rachel locks the door and hails a taxi. We climb inside, and I ask, "Where should we go first?"

"That depends," She answers, "What are you planning to buy?"

"A new military jacket."

"Ah, so then we should head to this little shop I know in SOHO." She gives the driver directions and he turns on the radio. A Broadway station. And the song "Not the Boy Next Door" is playing. And of course I start to sing along. Rachel's classic favorite "Don't rain on my Parade" plays next. I don't know if this is coincidence or a sign.

We pull up in front of a small, brightly colored building. I step out, and then Rachel pays the driver and follows me.

"I absolutely adore this shop." Rachel says as we push open the wooden doors.

I am speechless as we walk inside. All of the latest fashion trend items, cardigans, military jackets, ripped skinnies, any thing I can possibly think of, in front of me in any color I can think of. I lean over and whisper to Rachel, "I will probably walk out of here with more than just a jacket."

"I will probably buy a whole new closet." She responds, smiling. I head for the military jackets, and Rachel heads for cardigans. I pick up a few brightly colored and sequined military jackets and head for the small unisex dressing room. I try on the first one, bright blue, and step out to the three way mirror.

"Wow. You can pull anything off, Kurt. Your style is iconic."

I turn around and see Chandler, standing with an armful of clothes.

"Thanks." I simply respond. "You know, I kind of feel bad for telling you not to text me. It was harmless, and my boyfriend got upset and…"

I can't say anymore because Chandler has his lips pressed to mine.

A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV- Chapter 2 I DON'T OWN GLEE

After about five minutes of shopping, my arms are already full of clothes, so I head for the dressing room. I am pretty sure Kurt's there, so maybe he can help me judge my clothing picks.

I step into the room, and see Kurt making out some guy on the bench in the corner. "Kurt!" I snap, just to let him know I'm here. This is so unlike him.

"Hi, Rachel… Um… This is Chandler." He says, and then scrambles into the changing stall. I put my clothes down and wait. Meanwhile, Chandler has split.

Several minutes later, Kurt comes out of the room, blushing and looking guilty. I tap my foot. "Let's go home." I say.

"Not a good idea." Kurt says. We are both surprisingly quiet, but this is an awkward situation. And he's right about not going home. Finn is probably having phone sex with Sam as we speak. (Or don't speak)

I finally say, "Let's go to a food court or something and talk."

He nods. I hail a taxi, we climb in the backseat, and I give the driver directions to a coffee shop nearby. The ride is silent, and so is sitting at the small table in the coffee house.

I decide that Kurt needs to talk. "Kurt, are you and Blaine having problems?"

He is about to say something, but closes his mouth. After a few minutes he says, "I don't honestly know. Blaine seems detached in our relationship; I think we both might be falling out of love. Maybe we aren't soul mates."

"Kurt, I'm sorry." I stammer.

"Don't be, Rachel. I am just afraid to talk to Blaine.

"You can Skype him." I suggest, but then say, "But this would be better in person."

"I guess I could go down the night before graduation or a little earlier."

"You could go tonight. Finn and I can watch the apartment." I offer.

"That sounds like the best idea. Thanks Rachel." Kurt sound nervous.

"I'll always be here for you, whether you're with Blaine, or any other guy. What is going on with Chandler?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Blaine first. So how is your relationship with Puck?"

"Nice. He does have a sweet side, I guess. We have a dinner date tonight." I am excited to spend dinner and most likely the rest of the night with Noah. He can be tough, but he is also sweet.

"I can help you get ready." Kurt offers.

"Then let's go." We grab coffees to go and hop in yet another cab.

"I will warn Finn. And Rachel, thanks again for letting us both stay in your apartment." He sends Finn a message.

"No problem Kurt. Even though Finn and I aren't dating anymore, we're still like family."

The ride is silent until Kurt's phone buzzes.

"Is that Finn?" I ask, curious.

"No, its Chandler…He wants to go get coffee sometime. What do I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want to cheat on Blaine." Kurt is close to breaking point. I can tell in his voice.

"Just say you don't know yet. You will be in Lima this weekend anyway." I give the best advice I can.

I make extra noise as I climb the stairs, because I really don't need to see Finn like that. Eventually Kurt and I each the door. I unlock it, and open it… to see both Finn and Sam, at least half naked, attempting to cover themselves up with blankets.

A/N: Cliffhanger again! Reviews always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV: Chapter 3 I DON'T OWN GLEE

Oh my freaking god! How did Finn and I get so careless? Now Kurt and Rachel know about us. I've gotta get out of here, Kurt will tell Mercedes and… wait. Mercedes is with Shane now. I don't know, I still love her, but I also love Finn

Finn and I are still sitting on the floor, half covered in blankets, our clothes who-knows-where. Rachel and Kurt are flipping out on us, asking how I even got up here, why can't Finn answer or look at his texts, but Finn and I are both speechless.

I stand up with the blankets wrapped around my lower half, and slowly walk around, looking for my clothes. Rachel and Kurt have stopped yelling, and I can see all three of them checking out my abs.

After about five minutes, Rachel says, "I will give you two a few minutes to locate your clothes while Kurt helps me prep for my date, and then we will have a rational discussion of appropriate places in my apartment to have sex." Kurt then storms out of the room with her.

Finn and I slowly start searching for our clothes. "Well, that was rudely interrupted." He says.

"Yeah, but just think what we can do when I move up here in a week." I grin, and then kiss him lightly on the lips. We're about to do more when Rachel snaps, "Kurt and I don't have all night!"

We quickly find our clothes and walk to the kitchen. Rachel and Kurt are sitting around the kitchen table, and we join them. "So…You know about us now." I say.

"Actually, we've known for awhile." Rachel says, "You two aren't very careful."

Finn and I try to protest, but then Kurt adds, "Sam, how did you even get here? And how do you expect to get back to McKinley for your graduation?"

"I-I don't know." I stutter. I took a one way bus here, and I have no clue how to get back.

"Well, then, you are in luck. I happen to be driving there tonight to spend a few days with Blaine before graduation. You can ride with me…" Kurt offers, and I am grateful.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We leave in an hour." Kurt says.

"Finn?" Rachel asks

"Yes?" He answers.

"One: don't trash my apartment while I am on my date with Puck, and two: if you don't want to get caught, don't have sex right behind my front door." Both Finn and I blush, and he says, "Got it." Finn and I sneak off to his room and listen for her to leave.

Soon, the doorbell rings. Rachel asks, "Kurt, can you get that? It's Noah. I just need to grab my bag." She rushes off to her room and Kurt goes to get the door.

A/N: Any suggestions? I'm thinking 10 chapters. Also shoutouts to...

-Puck's Girl

I was so happy to get follower alerts and reviews that I posted 2x today! Hope u guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck's POV- Chapter 4 I DON'T OWN GLEE

I stand in front of Rachel's apartment and knock twice. I hear footsteps and am surprised to see Kurt open the door. "Hey Kurt." I say.

"Hi Puck. Rachel will be out in a minute." Kurt replies.

Sure enough, she enters the room several seconds later. She looks so beautiful.

"Hey Rach. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Noah. Shall we be going?" She responds sweetly. I nod, and we head out of the apartment.

"Have fun," Kurt says from inside the apartment. We walk down the stairs to the ground floor. Rachel's black stiletto heels that match her sparkling dress make little clicking noises on the stairs. We step outside into the semi-dark fall afternoon day, and climb into my rusty truck.

"So, Noah, where are we heading for dinner tonight?" Rachel asks, excited.

As I start my old reliable truck, I answer, "I thought we'd go to this fancy little restaurant and bed and breakfast in New Haven."

"New Haven? That's where Quinn lives…Isn't that really far away?" Rachel questions.

"It's not that far, Rach. And it's a beautiful place. So very romantic." I assure her.

"Sounds amazing," She says, and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Tonight will be."

"I can't wait to get there." She smiles. I drive and am getting more nervous by every mile, but it's too late to back out now, and why would I want to?

After about two hours of driving, cuddling, and singing along to the radio, I pull the truck in front of the fancy building. I open Rachel's door, and lead her up the stairs into the extravagant building. I can see she is amazed, and she whispers, "You were definitely right."

I tell the maitre d "Reservation for Puckerman" and he leads us to a table. In the table adjacent to us is Quinn. Rachel walks over and gives her a hug.

"Rachel, Puck, hi! I didn't know you guys were coming to visit! This a great surprise! And I have big news!" Quinn is smiling ear to ear.

"What's your news?" Rachel asks.

"I'm graduating from Yale early…and I'm pregnant!"

Rachel and I are both shocked. "Who's the father?" I ask.

"Artie. This time it was intentional, not a surprise. And by the time the baby is born, I will be graduated from college and with a steady job, so Artie and I are going to raise a child together. We're in love! We're going to have a family! I'm still shocked." Quinn seems so…happy.

"That's great, Quinn!" Rachel gives her another hug.

"Congratulations!" I say.

"Well, I should get out of here. I don't want to intrude on your date, and I have to go call Artie. Have fun." She pulls out some cash, and puts it in the bill sleeve on her table. She starts leaving, then turns around and says, "Come visit anytime."

"Bye, Quinn." Rachel says, and we sit down as she leaves the restaurant."

"Well, Quinn seems really happy." I say.

"Yeah," Rachel answers. "Artie and Quinn are a perfect match. They are very in love, and now Quinn is getting her fairytale ending, a prince and a family."

I don't know how to respond, so I just sit silent for a few minutes until the waitress brings us menus. We have two courses of silence except for eating noises, and then I walk up onstage to the live band. Rachel looks confused, but it is time. I grab a microphone, tell the band the song, and then serenade my beautiful love.

She looks surprised, but recognizes the song, Maroon 5's "She Will be Loved" as the first song we slow danced to together. The whole restaurant watches both Rachel and I as I sing. When the song ends, I set the microphone down, walk off the stage and straight up to Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." I say, and drop to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Wow," She says, "Yes." I place the ring on her finger, and pull her into a hug.

"I love you too, Noah. This is the happiest day of my life." She's close to crying happy tears, but so am I.

A/N: Aww… I thought Rachel should get some romance too. This story is nothing close to glee, but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's POV Chapter 5 I DON'T OWN GLEE

So here I am, sitting in Rachel's apartment, with who-knows-what going on in Finn's room. Actually, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on, but I really don't want to walk in on it. But Sam and I have to go to Lima soon. I am getting more nervous about Blaine by the second. I can't take this.

I storm up to Finn's door, and knock three times. "Sam Evans, you have thirty seconds to be out in my car, fully clothed. Go." I say, hearing movement in the room, and head down to my silver ford Taurus.

The car is a little bland for my style, but my dad bought it, so I can't complain. I climb in the driver's seat, and put the key in the ignition. 30…29…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3 Sam stumbles into the car, a mess.

"You made it. Sorry I had to go all diva, but I was not walking in on whatever you two were doing." I start a conversation; figuring talking will make the time pass.

"It's okay." He mumbles.

"So, are you excited for graduation?"

"I guess. I get to come up here and go to college with Puck and Finn, so, it'll be cool."

"Yeah." I don't know much about football, or boy stuff or bromances, so this could get awkward. I never did fit in with the guys.

"Kurt, thanks for not telling anyone about Finn and I. I'm not ready to come out yet."

"I haven't told anyone, and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Sam replies.

"So, has anything been strange with Blaine lately at school?" I ask, figuring Sam might know something.

"He has been hanging around with this one girl, Jess, she's a Cheerio and in Glee, but they don't seem to be anything more than friends. Why, Kurt? Are you and Blaine having relationship trouble?" Sam sounds concerned.

I start to tear up a little, but don't let Sam see, and just keep driving. "I-I honestly don't know. Blaine and I, we need to talk. I might like this other guy, I might just miss Blaine, we might just not be soul mates. I don't know, I'm all mixed up with my feelings." Now I cry, and try to steer the car.

I'm losing control, Sam's trying to help me, and then we feel and hear metal crash on metal. I close my eyes and let the darkness cover me.

A/N: Another Cliffhanger, ooh! I will post more soon! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV Chapter 6 I DON'T OWN GLEE

Thank god we only hit the guardrail. The cops have assessed the damage and everything's fine, no license points or anything, so we're free to go. The only thing is Kurt's passed out, so I move him to the passenger seat and climb into the driver's seat.

We have to get going to make graduation. After this incident, we have a slim chance of being late. I go as fast as possible without breaking the law or being unsafe. Now I am so glad I have my license, since Kurt is in no shape to drive.

He is an emotional wreck, and passed out from stress and fear. As I drive along the highway, I try to wake him up, playing Broadway music and stuff like that. When we're about a half hour away from Lima, he stirs.

"Kurt, you awake?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sam." He sits up. "Why are you driving? Weren't we in an accident? Am I dead?"

"No Kurt, we're both fine, you just passed out before we hit the guardrail. The cops said we could go because there was little damage. You were crying and lost control of the car." I slowly explain everything.

"Sam, I am so sorry. It's all my fault." Kurt seems about to cry again.

"No, Kurt, you're not taking blame for this. It was just an accident."

"Sam, just one question."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"How did the front of the car hit the guardrail?"

"We lost control of the wheel; it spun around a few times, and then went forward into the rail." I try to be calm. Kurt needs to know it's not his fault.

"Oh my god. You could have been really hurt. I am so sorry. It's just Blaine, and Chandler, and confusion and…" tears start forming again.

"Kurt. Stop trying to take blame for this. No one was hurt, and we are almost to Lima. So everything is fine. You will straighten things out with Blaine, and get rid of the stress…But who's Chandler?"

"Chandler's that other guy I'm confused about." Kurt says guiltily. "So how close are we to McKinley?"

"Now, about fifteen, twenty minutes. And we will be there definitely in time for graduation tonight. You can come hang with me and Artie if you want." I offer.

"Thanks Sam, but the first thing I need to do when I get to Lima is talk to Blaine."

The rest of the ride goes in silence. I drive, while Kurt touches up his disheveled appearance with makeup.

Soon, we pull into McKinley's parking lot, and we head to the locker room.

A/N: Scary accident, but it's all good. Right? Review please J


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine's POV Chapter 7 I DON'T OWN GLEE

I am nervous. Not so much about graduation, holding my dapperness together for that will be easy. It's seeing Kurt. We need to talk about our relationship. Maybe we aren't as perfect for each other as we thought.

I am starting to question my sexuality. I thought I was gay, but maybe it isn't the gender but the unique person you need to judge by. My feelings about everything are so mixed up. I don't know whether I love Kurt, and then there's Jess.

Jess. A Cheerio. My best friend at McKinley this year. My duet partner in Glee. She knows I'm gay, but maybe I'm not. I don't know whether I love her. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to hurt Kurt.

I contemplate everything while practicing boxing techniques. I feel like I've lost control of my own life. All I know is that I am graduating today and cannot be lose my cool when I see Kurt.

I check the time and see it's already 11:30. Jess said she'd be here at noon to have lunch and then we'd go get ready, only to meet again around five for graduating together. I don't know what I would've done without her this year. She took Kurt's place of hanging with me at school, where I probably would've been alone otherwise.

I hear the door open behind me and turn around to see Kurt.

"Hi Kurt." I am in shock. He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Hi Blaine." We both pull back, and just stand awkwardly.

"Blaine. This is hard for me to say, but maybe we aren't as perfect for each other as we thought." Kurt is clearly very nervous.

"Really Kurt?" I ask, and he nods. "Honestly, I feel the same way. Like maybe we aren't soul mates."

"Blaine, I think we should see other people."

"I agree. I love you, but like a best friend, or brother."

"I was so stressed worrying about how to talk to you, but yes I want to be friends. Best friends."

"Kurt, do you still want to share an apartment?"

"Sure. Roommates."

"The thing is, I am not sure if I am gay."

"Blaine, you and I were meant to be in each other's lives, whether in a relationship or not. I accept you, straight or gay. So, Jess?"

"Who told you about her?"

"Sam. And I meant when can I meet this potential girlfriend and approve?"

"Actually, she will be here any minute. Kurt, I'm glad you came to talk to me."

"I'm glad too."

Several minutes later, the door opens again. Jess walks in, as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Blaine. Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah," I say, "But first there's someone I want you to meet. Jess, this is Kurt. Kurt, Jess."

"Nice to meet you. Are you Blaine's boyfriend?

"Um…No." Kurt replies awkwardly.

"Actually, Jess, I need to talk to you about that at lunch." I say nervously.

"Okay, you go have fun. I'm gonna go find Tina." Kurt sashays out of the room.

Seconds later, I get a text. "I approve", it says, from Kurt.

"Well, then, let's go." I say. Then I head to lunch with the girl who just might be my soulmate.

A/N: The talk was a little awkward, but I tried to make it sweet. Yay! Klaine friendship! Review don't hate please.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess's POV Chapter 8 I DON'T OWN GLEE

Blaine and I head to lunch. I am so nervous, just like I am every minute I spend with Blaine. His friend Kurt seemed nice, like someone I might get along with. But when Blaine said we needed to "talk" I got nervous.

Does it seem like I am flirting with him? I enjoy being friends with Blaine. We always sing together in Glee, and sometimes he hides under the bleachers during my cheerleading practices, so he doesn't get caught by Coach Sylvester but can still support me.

I love to cheer, but Glee club is the best. My friend Kat and I joined at the beginning of this year. I work with Blaine for duets and she works with Artie.

Glee is the place I can always show my feelings. Well, most of my feelings. Not the ones I think I have for Blaine.

We walk through the McKinley halls and head into the cafeteria. We sit at a table, and Blaine gets food from the counter. Pizza. Mmm.

"Wow, last day here." I say.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to miss some parts of this place. The slushies, definitely not." Blaine jokes and we both laugh.

After taking a bite and swallowing, I say "So…you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Um…Kurt was my boyfriend. We decided it wasn't working out. And now…I've been thinking…I might not be gay."

I almost choke on my pizza.

"Jess, are you okay?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." I say. I can't say anything else.

I want to tell him my feelings, but don't know how. Wait, I do know how. "Wasn't there a last day Glee meeting today?"

"Yeah." Blaine answers.

"Let's go." I say.

"What's the rush?" He asks.

"Trust me."

We head to the choir room, where everyone is already seated. Blaine sits and I ask Mr. Schue if I can sing. He agrees, and I tell the band members the song.

The music starts and my eyes stay on Blaine for the whole song. "Enchanted" by

Taylor Swift conveys my feelings, I think, perfectly. I feel a little embarrassed but this is

the only way I thought to show those feelings.

As the music ends, Blaine rushes forward and puts his lips on mine, what I've

been waiting for during this whole year. The other glee kids look confused, but I don't

care. This is my fairytale dream come true.

When we pull away he says out loud with a smile, "Definitely not gay."

A/N: Aww… Blaine+Jess=Bless! If you didn't know, I am Jess, and I wanted to write myself into Glee. Blaine gets a happy ending, so what about Kurt? Wait and See. Review don't Hate. This story is already mapped out, but if you want me to write you into another Glee story, comment any ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Chandler's POV Chapter 9 I DON'T OWN GLEE

I am so glad Finn knew where Kurt is. I have to talk to him. So here I am, excited

and nervous, on my way to Lima, to McKinley's graduation ceremony. It may be a

drastic move, but I want Kurt to know how I feel about.

Kurt is amazing, flawless, perfect. I think I'm in love, especially after what

happened in the dressing room. Maybe I shouldn't have made a move, but I couldn't help

it, and then the text from Kurt an hour ago

"Chandler, I'm single now, so I may have to take you up on that coffee date offer.

TTFN, Kurt."

He is meant to be a star, so sweet, so stylish. I can't wait to get to Lima to see

him, but I don't know how to tell him my feelings. I feel so many different things right

now.

As I get closer and closer to Lima, I get more and more nervous. What if Kurt

doesn't like me that way? What if the text is a prank? What if I just embarrass myself?

Well, I can't turn back now. I pull into the McKinley high parking lot and

recognize some of the other Glee kids. There's Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie, and Brittany,

standing onstage in their red robes, and I can see Santana in the crowd, where Kurt

should also be.

Eventually, I spot him, in a red sequined military jacket, standing in the middle of

the crowd. As the students accept their diplomas, I make my way through the crowd. Kurt

cheers loudly for Blaine, and I cheer too. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"Chandler, hi!" He says, bright-eyed and smiling. "What are you doing back in

Lima?"

"I came to see you. I want you to know I really like you Kurt…" I can't say

anymore because this time he puts his lips on mine.

A/N: Kurt's in love too! One more chapter! The last one will just tell what happened to

each couple! Review don't hate


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person POV Chapter 10 I DON'T OWN GLEE

5 YEARS LATER

Finn and Sam- still live in Rachel's apartment, work as actors, and still get caught

fooling around. J

Rachel and Puck- Had a fairytale wedding, still live in New York. Rachel works

on Broadway and Puck, another actor. They have two kids and visit New Haven once a

year for a honeymoon vacation.

Kurt and Blaine-Still best friends, live in an apartment together along with their

lovers.

Tina and Mike- Engaged, living in a small house, work singing, and dancing

together.

Brittany and Santana- Live together, have an adopted little girl, work as

performers, music stars.

Mercedes and Shane- Are married, live together, she is a star

Quinn and Artie- Live together, married, have four children, are

very successful and work hard.

Chandler and Kurt- Are the most fabulous gay couple in NYC, work in Broadway

and fashion, married with one adopted girl, training her to be a star too.

Blaine and Jess- Are well-known singers, always singing together, married, travel

around the world but still call NYC their home.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I couldn't think of much. Review don't hate. Comment

any fanfic ideas. Until next time

3 Jma123


End file.
